1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display mounting assembly, and more particularly to a locking device for a display mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional locking device for a display mounting assembly as shown in FIG. 1, essentially comprises a mounting rack 10, two support frames 20 and a shaft 30. The mounting rack 10 is formed by two transverse rods 13 and two longitudinal rods 14. Between the two transverse rods 13 are disposed two fixing plates 12, and each of the transverse rods 13 is formed in the lateral sides thereof with a through hole 15. The support frames 20 each are formed with a plurality of support holes 23 and two opposite walls 21. Each of the walls 21 is formed with a hook 211 to be hooked on the two transverse rods 13 and further formed with an elongated hole 25, so that the shaft 30 can be inserted through the through holes 15 and the elongated holes 25.
When in use, the mounting rack 10 is firstly fixed to a mounting seat (not shown), the support frames 20 are then fixed to the back of a display 40 by screwing bolts (not shown) through the support holes 23, then the two hooks 211 of the two support frames 20 are hooked to the two transverse rods 13, and finally the shaft 30 is inserted I the through holes 15 and the elongated holes 25, so that the support frames 20 are stably jointed to the two transverse rods 13.
It is to be noted that, when in assembly, it is hard to insert the shaft through the through holes 15 and the elongated holes 25 since aligning the through holes 15 and the elongated holes 25 with one another is not easy. Similarly, when in disassembly, it also has to pull out the shaft 30, then the mounting rack 10 and the support frames 20 can be disassembled.
On the other hand, to accommodate the shaft 30, it has to drill the through holes 15 and the elongated holes 25 in the mounting rack 10 and the support frames 20, which will increase manufacturing cost.
To solve the abovementioned problems, an improved conventional display mounting assembly as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, appeared on the market, and improvement is that at the lower portion of each of the two support frames 20 is disposed a bolt 31 which is screwed to the lower transverse rod 13.
However, assembly or disassembly of the display mounting assembly is still inconvenient since it requires screwing or unscrewing the bolts 31 in and out of the lower transverse rod 13.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.